SWTCW - Animal Forces
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka Drinks a strange tea and get the Forces of different Animals. The Wolf. The Eagle. The Bear. She can handel them easy, but the council is scared about her new powers. They abondend her and she lives hidden in the galaxy. But as she heard her Master and the Jedi are captured in the Temple, she return. She use all three Forces to help them. Will she succseed?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka had been always fascinated that some people, who could use the force, transform theirselves into animals or use their strength. She thought about that topic as she read a text about a willow.

You can make a tea from the letters of the willow, which brings you to the world of the animals-ghost. So you can earn there their power. But most of the people drove crazy after they had drunk the tea.

She got lost in her mind. Meanwhile sat her Master, Anakin Skywalker, beside her on the sofa watching on his data-ped. He looked up and noticed she had got lost in her mind. He never had tried to get her out of it.

Sometimes it had been usefull to let her in there. She had help them to catch a bounty hunter with it. Togrutas can gather all their memoris and informations about people. They conect them with each other and find out who could be involved.

On this way she had found out who the friend of the bounty hunter was and he leaded them to the bounty hunter. He signed and looked back at his data-ped. Today was the day to study. Anakin hate to study, but he have to.

He saw her eyes fluttering, that means she was back.  
„And?" he asked.

She looked at him with a raised eye mark. Sometimes Ahsoka don't notice that she get lost in her mind and forget what happens in the time she get lost – or that she got lost.

„You got lost in your mind, again."  
„Did I?"  
„Yes you did. So, … did you found something out?"  
„Nothing that would help us."

She signed and streched her arms and her legs. Than she laid her legs beside her on the sofa and signed. She read again the text about that willow. It was interesting. _In the Archives will be more informations _she thought.

She stood up and laid her ped on the table and wanted to left.  
„Where are you going, snips?"  
„I just want to search for some informations, if it is okay."  
„It is, but we have middle of the night. I guess Madam Jucasta won't be happy to have someone in the Archives so late."  
„Oh boy. This woman his overprotective, like you are."  
„Hey, look what you're saying."  
„Sorry, but by you it is … normal. But by her … She didn't even want that Master Yoda touch the important things."  
„Yeah this woman is strange."  
„Whatever. I go tomorrow. I don't want an aruge with her."

Anakin nodded and Ahsoka yawed before she walked over to her room. Anakin stood up and walked over to his. It was time to sleep, even if Ahsoka was sure she wouldn't. Everytime, after she got lost in her mind, she dreamed about it. Horrible visions.

Before she entered her room she turnerd around. Anakin as well.  
„Night, Master."  
„Night, Snips."  
„Oh, before I forget."  
„Hm?"  
„Please stop calling me this on mission where we meet others, okay?"  
„I'll try."  
„Masterrrr."  
„Okay, okay. I stop it when we are on missions where we meet others."

He smiled and entered his room. Ahsoka did as well. She dessed her sleeping clothers on and laid down in her bed and put the blanket over her. Usually she hasn't a blanket, but it is winter by now on Coruscant and the nights are very cold. About -10 °C.

_I was running over the roofs from houses. I heard the clones near behind me. I felt the rain on me. My eyes flattered as some drops flew in it. I saw the lights of the weapons on the ground. It was night and it rained._

_The council wanted to steal my powers, but I won't let them. I used the force and jumped on another, bigger, house. The clones had to climp it up, meanwhile I ran faster to bring more distance between me and them._

_I heard someone who used a force-jump as well. I looked back and saw Anakin a few meters behind me. I immediatly ran faster. I stopped at the edge of the house. The outher skyscraper was to far away and to high as that I could use a force-jump._

_My breathing was fast and I looked over the edge, down on the speeders. Maybe was now the time to use the power of the eagle. I heard Anakin behind me. His breathing was faster than mine. I guess I was faster as he had expected._

„_Ahsoka, why are you running?" he asked after he had calm down his breath.  
„Why I'm running?! The council wanted to steal my power! And you supported them!"  
„I only did 'cause I care about you! This power is controlling you!"  
„No it doesn't! If you care about me, than you would help me, but you abandoned me like the others!"_

I looked again over to the other house. It was higher than the one, I now stand on. I felt that he tried to find the right words to say, but he failed. I saw the clones climping up and ranning towards us.

„_Please Ahsoka. Come with me back and we talk with the council."  
„No. I won't be their slave. They are scared about my new power, you as well."  
„Ahsoka, you can't leave!"_

I turned away from him and looked again to the other house. I had to jump if I want to reach it with the eagle. I turned back and looked directly into Anakin's eyes. They were filled with sadness and sorrow.

„I'm sorry Master … But I'm not coming back."

I ran towards the edge and jumped down. I used the power of the eagle and transformed into one and flew to the edge of the skyscraper and transformerd back. I looked back at Anakin. His view was reflecting pain. Pain of sawing me leaving and not to be able to hold me. I signed and ran over the roof into the Darkness of the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka felt the sweat on her skin as she stared at the wall above her. This vision confused her. What does this vision means? Power of the eagle? What power?

She decided to take a shower, not carrying that it was still in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock and was surprised. She just had sleep a hour. After she had dressed up, left Ahsoka the dorm. She has to go to the Archives. Whatever Yucasta says.

Anakin heard the door closing of their dorm. He was confused. Ahsoka normally sleep very deep after 'Study-Days'. He dressed up and followed the path of Ahsoka's Force-Energie. The path stopped in front of the Archives. He entered the room and search for his Padawan.

He saw her standing between two shelves. Ahsoka hadn't heard him coming and winced heavily as he said.  
„For what are you searching?"

She hold her hand on her chest trying to calm her breath.  
„Don't do that ever again."  
„Sorry, snips. I thought you were yourself."  
„I was."  
„No. You got lost in your mind again."  
„Really? Again?"

Anakin nodded and Ahsoka signed.  
„That happen often in the last time, huh?"  
„Yea, I guess …"  
„Is there a reason for it?"  
„No … Actually. I just read a report about a tea from a willow. It was so thrilling that I often think about it."  
„And then you get lost?"  
„Yes …"  
„Well, … did you found something out?"

Ahsoka looked with wide eyes at her master. She had thought he may be angry, but she guesses he was interested, as well.  
„If you ask … Follow me."

Anakin followed his Padawan through the Archives. She stopped in front of a shelve in the forbidden part of the Archives.  
„You know we aren't allowed to be here?"  
„I do. That's why this room is safe for others."  
„Room?"

Ahsoka grinned and laid her hand against the shelve. She said something in another language. Anakin wouldn't translate it and he was sure not even C-3PO could translate it, as well.

The Shelve moved aside and a door was to see. Ahsoka opened the door with another word in this trange language. The door opned and Ahsoka walked in. Her master walked right behind her. Ahsoka stopped in the middle of the room and hold her hand to him. In her palm laid a small globe.

„Bring the globe to the little holder, please."

Anakin did as she said, but looked confused at her at he took the globe. He put it in the holder. The room became darker. The globe began to shine bright. Now you could see all folders with reports about that willow and it's tea as holoprogramm.

„How did you found this room?"  
„I had to much time the last three months."

Ahsoka snapped and crossed her arms. It took a while until Anakin noticed why she was acting like this.

„I'm sorry Snips. The council hadn't allowed to take me with you."  
„It's okay. I had needed some sleep, anyway."  
„Right, but what is that?"

Anakin pointed at the little globe, which was still shining. Ahsoka smiled short and tipped on a folder which was in front of her. It opended and showed all informations in it. Pictures, Dates all those stuff.

„Interesting. You really had time to get hinter this programm."  
„I was actually the one who had invented."

He stared at her and she looked shy at her feet. He cleard his throat and tried to read the first report. It was in a different language, maybe the one in which had Ahsoka spoken.

„Snips, could you please translate?"

She walked over to him and read the report out loud in a normal language.

„It's a dead language, isn't it?"  
„Yea..."  
„How did you learn it?"  
„I don't know. I didn't even know that I can speak this language, but as I read it, translated my head on his own."  
„Would you teach it?"  
„No."  
„Not even to me?"  
„Why should I?"  
„We could talk and nobody would understand us, not even C-3PO."  
„You are so childish!"

Ahsoka smiled and boxed against Anakin's arm. He smiled as well and they read the next report. Ahsoka reached the last report and called Anakin to her, while he was looking on some pictures.

„Did you found something out?"  
„I guess I found out the place where this willow is."  
„Where?"  
„Almathea. On the living part of it."  
„Okay, let's go."  
„Kidding?"  
„No. Actually not."  
„So you really want to go with me to this place, which will maybe not be there?"

Anakin nodded and Ahsoka was still confused, but smiled with a sign. They went through the Temple to the Hangar. Ahsoka decided to teach Anakin a little bit the language even if it was childish.


	3. Meet the Wolf

They landed with the gunships on the planet Almathea. Almathea was a strange planet. It has Winter (Iceland) Sommer (Desert) Fall (Ocean with big storms) and Spring (normal landscape). Fortunatly was the big blue willow in the Spring part.

Anakin stood beside his padawan and watched the landscape.  
„Where do we have to go?"  
„Up there."

Ahsoak pointed on a few mountains.  
„Between these mountains should be the willow."  
„Why can't we fly up there?"  
„It is to windy. Even for a gunship."

Anakin sighed heavily and Ahsoka smiled.  
„Come on master. We had done difficulter things in the past."  
„Right. Let's go."

They walked to the beginning of the mountain. Ahsoka was the first who climped it up. A few clones were behind them. Anakin tried to follow her but she was a fast climper. Faster than he thought.

They reached a little 'platform' on which they could stand to make a little brake. Ahsoka wasn't tired of climping. No. She was jsut a few parts away from the end of this little mountain. As she was on the top she looked down and saw the others climping again.

She turned around. She had been right. A cave was in front of her and warm wind through in her face. She went the path down to the blue willow. She didn't care that Anakin screamed after her. She didn't even heard him.

An old woman sat in front of the willow on the ground. She was meditading, Ahsoka guessed. Ahsoka walked over to the woman and sat down beside her. The woman opened her eyes and looked at Ahsoka.

„A child. I wonder why you come so late."  
„You know that I would come?"  
„Of course child. You will be the one who earn the powers of the three great animal ghostes."  
„Please what? I thought this all wouldn't exit."  
„It only exist 'cause you believe in it. Now. Climp to the crown of the willow. Grap a few letters and come down."

Ahsoka swallowed, but she stood up and walked over to the willow. She climped it up until she reached the crown. She graped a few letter and jumped down to the woman and gave it over to her.

The woman mixed the letters with water, until it was tea. Ahsoka looked at her. She never had thought that this all is real. The woman hold the tea- bottle over to Ahsoka.

„Drink and meet the ghosts."

Ahsoka took the bottle, slowly and drinked it. She coughed and collapsed to her side. Everthing became black in front of her.

_She waked up in white room. She was wearing still her normal outfit. She heard something. Than in __the mittle of nowhere stand a wolf in front of her. He looked at her and she at him. He bared his teeth and ran towards her._

Ahsoka couldn't move. The wolf jumped directly into her. She collaped and felt something deep inside her. It hurts, but it was another kind of pain.

She opened her eyes again. Three wolfs stand in front of her. They started to run. Ahsoka followed them through the white the middel of nowhere came trees and stones. Ahsoka climped over them.

Suddenly was the ground away. She fell and landed on the ground and slided the rest of it down. She tried not to hit stones. She finally reached the normal ground. She walked around.

She heard a heartbeat in one direction and followed it. She saw another animal. She actived the wolfmantle without knowing it. She was now unseen for the other animal.

She went slowly to it. As she was in his near she used her arms and laid them around the neck and chocked it. The three wolfs ran to the animal and started eating it. One of the waolfs looked to Ahsoka an nodded saying 'thank you'.

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she saw Anakin sitting beside her. Head in his hands. She sat slowly up.

„Master?"

He immediatly pulled her into a tight hug. She was so confused that she pushed him away.

„What's wrong? What had happend?"  
„You just collapsed as you touched this grey willow. You didn't breath and …"

She heard the worry in his voice, but didn't care. She stood up and looked around. The once green cave with all flowers and the blue willow, were gone. Everything was grey. Had this been a dream?  
She turned to Anakin and said.

„Whatever had happend in the last ten mintues. We will never speak about that again"

Anakin nodded. Ahsoka sighed and walked with her master to the gunships. Yet she noticed that the wind was gone. She walked into the gunship.

Anakin looked at his padawan who seemd to got lost in her mind again. He didn't even tried to wake her up. She just walked in her mind beside him through the temple. He stopped as Master Shaak Ti talked to him.

After a smalltalk he turned to Ahsoka, but she wasn't there. Ahsoka looked surprised at her master. He searched after her? He eally did. Ahsoka now relaized that the dream ahdn't been a dream. She had earn the power of the wolf. Also the wolfmantle!

She had no idea how she had done that, but she was now to seen again. Luckely Anakin hadn't look in her direction as she had transformerd. He looked surprised at her.

„Where have you been?"  
„Barris had asked me something."  
„Oh, okay."

He shook his head and walked down the corridor to their dorm. Ahsoka decided not to tell him the truth about the tea. When he ask after it, she will say that it was a myth. Nothing more. But it was more. _Much_ more.


End file.
